


Sono i sentimenti

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Insecurity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Kevin and Andreas celebrate their Roland Garros win and have a talk.
Relationships: Kevin Krawietz/Andreas Mies
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe that we are Grand Slam champions. This still feels like a dream", Andy exclaimed as him and Kevin made their way back to their hotelrooms. They had indeed partied until 4 in the morning. Both of them were a little bit tipsy. Kevin had suggested they hold their private litte party in his hotelroom and Andreas couldn't have said no to that.

While Kevin fumbled with his keycard, Andreas tried to breathe they were definitely drunk. Well he was or he couldn't have said yes to going to Kevins hotelroom while in that state. The door unlocked with a click and Andreas was dragged inside. Kevins warm hand around his wrist sending shivers down his spine. The younger sat him on the bed while grabbing the champagne and glasses from the table. The staff had really thought about everthing.

The bed dipped and a glass of sparkling goodness was held in front of Andreas face who snapped out of his thoughts.

"To us. Roland Garros doubles champions", Kevin announced with a grin before clicking his glass against Andys. 

"To us", Andreas whispered before drowning the liquid. Kevins room was too hot or at least it felt like that. Andreas let himself fall backwards into the cool sheets. Arms outstretched. Sighing and closing his eyes. 

"Andy ?? Are you ok ??"

Was he ?? Biting his lip Andreas kept his eyes closed. It wouldn't be the first time him and Kevin were alone. It had happened. Heck they met up at bathroom together before matches because they were superstitious. This was different and the alcohol in his system didn't help Andy. They had partied hard. 

A warm hand on his knee made Andy flinch. Kevins warm breath was in his face. Without opening his eyes Andy knew that his partner was hovering over him. Andy could see him frown in his mind.

"Are you ok ??", he repeated.

Andy blinked and sat back up. Kevins hand never leaving his knee. Gulping Andreas tried to breathe. No he wasn't ok. He was in love with his doubles partner and he was afraid to ruin everything. Winning the title would have been the perfect opportunity to confess his feelings but he was a coward. 

"I should leave", Andy whispered getting up too quickly. The whole room was spinning all of a sudden and a pair of arms were around his waist. Kevins warm voice and breath in his ear, making Andy shiver. Goosebumps appearing on his arms. He didn't want to leave. Not really but he also didn't want to ruin this partnership. This friendship. 

Kevin didn't feel the same, Andy was certain. Why hope for something that wouldn't happen anyway ??

"Maybe you should stay here. The bed is big enough for both of us."

Andys dick twitched in his pants at the thought of him and Kevin sleeping in the same bed. He wouldn't be able to sleep. He would die. He needed to leave. Immediately. It wasn't like they hadn't showered next to each other. Andy had always tried to look away. Tried not to be to obvious that he was into his doubles partner.

"Partner what is going on ?? Talk to me. It's not like you to be so silent."

Partner… That damn word. It had so many different meanings to different people. Kevin would never be the partner Andreas wanted him to be. He was happy enough they were partners on the court. But off the court ?? It wouldn't happen.

Kevin had cupped his cheek and Andys eyes fluttered shut. His friend had sat him on the bed again. A hand clasped around his knee in an attempt to ground him but also to keep Andy from running away. Kevin could feel that his partner wasn't feeling too comfortable around him. 

"Did I do something wrong ??", he questioned with worry in his voice. He heard Andy sigh. His friend not making an attempt to break free or get up again which calmed the blond a little bit. 

"I think I am the problem…"

"Huh ??", Kevin cocked his head in confusion.

"There is something I need to tell you Kev... You deserve to know."

Andy was biting his bottom lip anxiously. Kevins other hand had been place on his shoulder making the older flinch slightly. God damnit he was like a deer caught in headlights. 

"I am in love with you…", Andy whispered under his breath. He was sure Kevin hadn't heard him. Keeping his eyes closed Andy prayed that his friend would release him so he could flee and hide in his room in misery. This should have been the happiest moment in his career and it felt like the worst moment of his life. Telling his partner that he was in love with him.

Stupid, he scolded himself. He was sure he had ruined everything. Their friendship. Their partnership. Everything. 

"Look at me Andreas", Kevin said with authority in his voice. Andy shivered. His body sending him clear signals. He had always loved it when Kevin took charge. 

"Look at me", Kevin demanded and Andreas opened his eyes to look at him. Trying not to blink. Kevins face inched closer and closer. One hand had curled around Andys neck while the other was still on his knee. Keeping the older in place.

"Is it ok if I kiss you ??"

Andy froze completely at the question. He was caught off guard. This was everything he had ever wanted. For Kevin to kiss him. The trophy was nice and all but if he would have to chose between Kevin and an trophy in the world, he would always chose Kevin. 

"Yes", he whispered not noticing how a stray tear made it's way down his cheek. This was happening ?? This was no joke ?? Andy wanted to ask Kevin but his mouth was as dry as a desert and then Kevins lips were on his. Every thought leaving the older ones brain. He wasn't even seeing clearly anymore. 

He was only feeling. So so many emotions. Love. There was so much love and Andy wanted to cry. This had been everything he had ever wanted and he was actually getting it ?? From the right person. 

"Baby are you ok ?? Oh my God did I do something wrong ??"

Baby ?? Andy could feel his cheeks heat up at the petname. The tips of his ears were beetred also. And let's not talk about his dick. Something was definitely going on down there and Andy licked his lips nervously. Kevin had tasted like… Kevin. Andy couldn't really describe it. 

"I... Why did you kiss me ??" Andy wasn't complaining or anything. He had hidden his face in his hands embarrassed.

"Because I wanted to. Andy are you ok ?? I am really worried. I thought thats what you wanted…"

"I… Yes… I…", oh God he was stammering and babbling. Couldn't even form a coherent thought because that damn kiss had literally blown him away ok.

"I like you too", Kevin confessed with that wide grin on his face and Andy peaked through his fingers to look at his friend. The blond grabbing his partners hands from his face and putting them in his lap. Playing with them.

"You like me too ??", Andy parroted back in disbelief.

"Of course you doofus", Kevin grinned tapping Andys nose playfully. 

Andys shoulders sagged in relief.

"Kiss me again ??", he asked shyly. Kevin smiled gently. Scooting closer. His nose nuzzling Andys temple before he turned his head to kiss his partner again. This kiss was different and Andy moaned against him. His hands grabbing Kevins shoulders. 

They had just French kissed in fucking France. Holy fuck. Kevin was biting his lower lip and raising his eyebrow whem they pulled back. Grinning. Andys eyes were glowing like stars. Thats when he noticed that he was hard.

Oh God he had gotten hard from one damn kiss. Trying to hide that fact Andy tried to turn on his stomach. He was so embarrassed. 

"Do you really think I didn't notice ??", he heard Kevins voice next to his ear, "Don't worry you aren't the only one who's body is sending them signals partner."

That word. Andy moaned. Hiding his face in the blanket. 

"Whats the matter, partner."

Andy could literally hear Kevin smile. He whimpered. Desperately trying to get some friction from the blanket. He wouldn't fucking dry hump a blanket in his partners room after they had won Roland Garros. He wouldn't. He was desperate at this point.

"Turn around Andy", Andy did as he was told, his face flushed, "tell me what you want baby."

Andy knew that they had just kissed for the first time but who knew when they would get this opportunity again ?? He trusted Kevin. He trusted Kevin with his life. 

"Tell me baby", Kevin whispered running his hand through Andys dark hair, his eyes soft.

"Tell me."

Andy inhaled and exhaled. Looking at Kevin nervously who was hovering above him. A gentle smile on his face. 

"I want you to sleep with me", Andy said covering his eyes in embarrassment. At first he had wanted to say 'I want you to fuck me' but he was too shy for that. Kevin laughed above him and Andys whole body froze.

"God you are the absolute cutest. Shit Andreas you are so cute. Look at you."

Despite them never talking about relationships or anything Kevin had always felt that his partner had never really slept with anyone. 

"I am so happy to be your first", and hopefully your last went unsaid. Andreas was blushing like a tomato. Yup he was the absolute cutest. 

Kevins hands had travelled to Andy thigh. Stroking the skin gently. His fingers creeping under his partners shorts slowly. All of this while maintaining eye contact with Andy. If his friend told him to stop he would do so immediately. Andys breath had quicked while he tried not to close his eyes. He wanted to look. Didn't want to miss a thing.

"What do you say baby should we get rid of your shirt first ??"

Andy blinked confused. His shirt first ?? If that's what Kevin wanted ok. Giving his consent Andy nodded and sat up. Kevins arms wrapping themlseves around his waist as he settled behind the older. His hands stroking Andys sides while pressing kisses against his neck. He didn't want to rush this. Of course he had noticed Andy being horny and stuff but he would do this the right way.

"Didn't you want to get rid of my shirt ??"

Kevin chuckled against his partners neck. His hands sneaking under the fabric and coming to rest on Andys ribs. The other jerking away. Laughing. Kevin smirked.

"Kev. Kev please stop I am ticklish", Andy was squealing and giggling. Trying to get away from his friends hands.

"Ticklish huh ?? I'll have to remember that baby."

The blond decided to put Andreas out of his misery by pulling his shirt over his head and putting it right next to them. At this point both of them had sobered up a bit. They could think straight and both of them wanted this.

"Please touch me Kev. Kev", Andreas whined. Obliging to his partners wishes the blonds hands roamed his body gently. Stroking the older ones chest. His fingers ghosting over Andreas nipples making him jerk away, panting.

"Kev…"

"Come back, baby I am sorry", the blond said as Andreas had wiggled free from his embrace. The older letting his partner hug him again. Kevin was nuzzling Andreas neck gently before proceeding. His hands laying flat in Andys covered thighs. His chin on his partners shoulder a small grin on his face.

"What do you want ??", Kevin asked despite knowing the answer. He wanted, needed to hear it again. His pants felt uncomfortably tight. He was sure Andy had noticed by now. There was no way he hadn't noticed. Kevin was pressed up against his back not a sheet of paper fitting between them. 

"Kev. Kev please stop teasing me please. I can't. I can't please. Just do something."

"What do you want ??"

"Take my shorts off please."

"Just making sure you want this baby. I want you to know that we can stop at any time."

Andy nodded and whimpered. His hand unclenching from the fabric of his shorts. Kevin had moved around. Grabbing Andy hands and making him stand up. His lips ghosting across Andys forehead to calm him down. The older was trembling. Understandibly so. 

"Open your eyes for me."

Andy did as he was told. Nodding at the blond who had his hands on Andys hips. The shorts were pulled down slowly. A blush spreading across Andys face when he saw his own hard on. Oh God. Precum had stained the fabric and Kevin grinned. Andy looked at the wall before him, stepping out of his shorts and waiting. Trying to hide his buldge from Kevin, Andy crossed his legs.

"Baby there is no need for that. Look at me. It's ok. Everything is ok."

Kevin had gotten up from the floor. His chest flush against Andys. Whos heart was threatening to jump out of his chest. The blonds hand was currently spread out flat right over his heart. Kevin had stepped out of his own short. Kissing Andys forehead reassuringly before pushing him onto the bed.

"Lay down for me."

Andy tried to make himself as comfortable as he could while watching Kevin who knelt onto the mattress before laying next to him. Capturing his lips in a deep kiss while his fingers ghosted under Andys grey boxershorts. Curling around Andys full hard member making him moan against his lips.

"Kev. Fuck. Kev. Please."

The blonds eyes softened. 

"Fuck you are so beautiful."

They kissed for a while before Kevin sighed against Andys mouth. 

"Can I ??" Andy nodded immediately and with a growl the blond got rid of the boxershorts. The older helping him by kicking his legs to lose the fabric.

"You are wearing too much. It's not fair." Kevin grinned against Andys mouth.

"Why don't you get rid of them too ??" Andys cheeks flushed crimson. Ok this was his own fault here but he was getting impatient. When Kevin was finally free, Andy gulped. He had never really looked. He had tried to peak in the shower or bathroom but that would have been very rude. Kevin rolled on to his side. Stroking Andys arm. Grabbing his chin to plant a kiss against his lips.

"What do you want baby ??"

"Touch me", Andy whispered hoarsly never taking his eyes off the blond.

"Only if you touch me too. We don't have to go all the way tonight."

"But I want to…", Andreas protested weakly. He really wanted to go all the way… 

"Ok baby ok", reassured him running free hand through the soft black locks while his other hand guided Andy hand towards his crotch. 

"You are so cute when you are embarrassed."

"Kev please…"

Kevin laughed gently. Things were so easy. It seemed as if they were on court and not in a hotelroom bed about to sleep with each other. The blond hiss slightly as Andreas hand wrapped itself around his cock. Both of them storking each other slowly. Kevin leaving in for a kiss again. They stayed like that for a while.

"I... I am close Kev."

"Do you want to come ??"

Andreas shook his head.

"I want you to fuck me", he said blushing.

"Ok baby. Anything for you. Give me a second."

Andy sighed as Kevins hand left him. The blond getting up and searching through his luggage. Andy blushed again at the items in his partners hand.

"Do you always carry lube and condoms with you ??", he asked cheekily.

"Maybe", Kevin winked at him while sitting next to him. 

Andy gulped. Oh God it was about to happen and he was extremely nervous. Kevin stroked his stomach and his cheek. A soft expression on his face. He looked like an angel. 

"I have to prepare you baby. Spread your legs for me. Fuck you are so beautiful. Why haven't done this sooner. We will talk about this but right now let me take care of you. Will you let me take care of you ??"

Andreas whined like a wounded animal. 

"Baby ??"

"Yes. Just please touch me. Oh God I am going to die. Please."

Kevin chuckled and grabbed the lube to squeeze a generous amount on his palm. Andreas had squeezed his eyes shut. His lower lip captured between his teeth. His neck exposed. Kevin licked his lips. He wanted to leave a mark. Suck on it. Bite him. Claim him. Andreas was his. The blond growled low in his throat. Almost animalistic as he settled in between his partners legs. 

Gently he pressed a lubed finger inside of his partner. Andy tensing around him. Hissing. 

"Baby ?? Are you ok ?? Should I stop ??", he asked with concern in his voice.

"It's ok. Just strange."

The blond sat up and pressed kisses against Andreas hips. His stomach and bellybutton as he moved his finger carefully. Eventually Andreas relaxed and the blond continued until he had pressed up three fingers inside. Working his partner open. Scissoring them. Andreas toes curled and his back arched off the bed when Kevin hit THAT spot. A half moan and half cry escaping his mouth. Sweat had collected on his forehead.

"Does it feel good baby ??"

Andreas nodded. His eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Please. Please fuck me", he begged.

"I won't fuck you baby."

Andreas eyes snapped open and he used his arms to sit up.

"What ??", he asked in disbelief.

"Baby", Kevin started gently, " I won't fuck you. You are not just anyone. You are my partner."

Andreas face and heart fell. If he was honest he was about to cry. A hand on his face made him flinch. 

"I won't fuck you. I will make love to you", Kevin clarified and pressed a kiss against Andys forehead lovingly. 

"Oh", Andy whispered laying back down. He felt like crying again but this time for an entirely different reason. He didn't want to ruin the mood again though. 

The blond had grabbed the condom next to him and ripped it open before rolling it on. All of that under Andys watchful gaze. Covering his partners body with his Kevin proceeded to kiss him. Trying to relax the older. Nosing his neck. He still wanted to bite Andreas. The urge was big. Very big. Sitting up and grabbing Andys legs, Kevin dragged the older closer. Stroking himself a few times with some lube before positioning himself.

"You will tell me if it hurts and I will stop ok ??"

Andy nodded. Kevin grabbed his partners hand with his free one to ground him before starting to enter him slowly. Inch by inch. Andreas breathed out slowly through his nose. Kevin keeping his eyes glue to his face for any signs of discomfort. Obviously Kevin was bigger than his fingers and Andreas had grabbed the sheets to ground himself. It felt incredibly being connected like that. 

"Please move", Andy pleaded. 

"Anything for you baby."

Kissing Andreas forehead and covering his body with his partners, Kevin started to move. Andreas wrapping his legs around the blonds waist. His fingernails scratching arcoss Kevins back. Hiding his face in his partners neck. Kevin continued to thrust slowly but steadily. The older throwing his head im his neck and moaning. Tears had pooled in his eyes.

It was beautiful. Perfect even. 

Kevins hand had curled around Andys dick starting to stroke it.

"Let us come together please."

The blond stopped immediately. Gently pulling out and throw the condom on the floor absently before taking both of their cocks intos his hand. Starting to stroke them. His mouth being glued to his partners. Both of them moaning in to each others mouths. 

"Kev. Kev I am-"

"I know baby I know."

Andreas came with a cry. His back arching off the bed. Kevin following with a grunt immediately. The older ones chest being covered in thick, milky spurts of come. Kevin collapsed next to his partner. Breathing heavily. His hand brushing away sweaty strands of hair off Andys forehead before planting a kiss against is. Thats when he noticed that Andy had started crying.

"Baby ?? Baby are you ok ?? Did I hurt you ??", he asked alarmed.

Andreas laughed. The back of his hand pressed against his forehead. He turned towards Kevin, grabbing him by the neck and kissing him. 

"I am happy", he confessed making Kevin sigh in relief. The blond getting up to grab a wet cloth to wipe his partner clean. They snuggled against each other. 

"It was beautiful", Andreas said his head pillowed on the blonds chest while Kevin was running a hand through his hair. Andreas eyes were soft as he placed his chin on Kevins chest looking up.

"Ich liebe dich", he confessed.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

What was a trophy when they had each other ??

A trophy would always be number 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear leads to misunderstandings and misunderstandings lead to pain thankfully Kevin can bring light into the dark.

Andreas rolled around trying to snuggle closer to his partners chest, except Kevin wasn't laying next to him. Frowning with eyes closed Andy reached out his hand to find the bed empty and cold. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes he tried to adjust to the darkness. Maybe Kevin had gone to the bathroom ?? Andy just hoped that the blond didn't regret what they had done. 

It would change everything between them. 

Falling back into the pillow Andreas decided to wait. Grabbing Kevins pillow and inhaling his partners scent the older fell back asleep. The final, party and their lovemaking taking a toll on his body. Andy blushed when he thought about what had happened just a few hours ago. With this he fell back asleep. 

When he woke up a few hours later Kevin hadn't returned and Andy felt cold. Maybe it really had been a one time thing ?? Maybe something had happened to Kevin. Oh God. Rolling out of bed, Andy grabbed his shorts. They had landed next to the bin and fished his phone out. Fumbling with the device he dialed Kevins number while grabbing his boxershorts and shirt putting them on.

The robotic voice on the other end informed him that Kevin was unavailable. Andys heart shattered. So it had been a one time thing… Biting his lower lip the older sat on the bed. Starting at the wall. He hadn't even noticed the first tears making their way down his cheeks. He had been a fool. Just a stupid fool. Hiding his face in his hands, Andy sobbed. 

He needed to leave. Immediately. He had ruined their partnership. His legs felt like lead however and his head started to spin. Instead of getting up and leaving Andy curled up into a ball on the bed and cried. He had no idea how long he cried. Neither did he hear the door open. His own mind telling him that all of it was a joke.

"Baby I am back", Kevin said cheerfully.

"Baby ??", the blond frowned upon seeing the older curled up in bed. Then he heard the sobs and in an attempt to hurry to his partners side the paper mugs slipped from his hands. Falling on to the floor and creating a mess. Kevin couldn't care about that. The bags with croissants were thrown on the floor carelessly as the blond hurried towards the bed.

Andys whole frame was shaking. Sobs leaving his mouth.

"Baby", Kevin tried again touching his partners arm gently, "hey what is going on ?? Talk to me please."

Andys eyes snapped open looking into his partners worried face who had knelt in front of the bed, his hands on the older ones arms. 

"You didn't leave ??", Andy whispered in disbelief.

Kevin cocked his head in confusion.

"Why would I leave ??", he questioned. Then it hit him. He had left Andy alone in bed. Of course his partner had thought it had just been a fling or something. He should have written a damn note.

"I called but it said that you were unavailable."

Shit. His phone. It was dead.

"I forgot to charge it yesterday… I am sorry. I went to get breakfast. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed. I waited two whole hours just to get you some fresh croissants", the blond explained guilty.

"You went to get breakfast ??" 

Now Andy felt stupid. Like incredibly stupid. How could he have doubted Kevin like that. The blond hugged him and Andy melted against him. Hiding his face in Kevins neck and inhaling his scent. 

"I am so sorry. I will wake you next time. I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so cute while sleeping."

Andy giggled against his neck. Sniffling and wiping his eyes when Kevin pulled back. He really was stupid sometimes. Kevin had told him that he loved him. He wouldn't have left like that. The blond was running a hand through his partners hair. Petting it gently. His other hand wiping away some stray tears from Andys eyes. The thought of him causing Andy to cry, broke Kevins heart. 

He never wanted to see it happen again. He wouldn't let it happen again.

After having cleaned the mess on the floor, Kevin kicked away his shoes to crawl into bed next to his partner. Nuzzling his cheek gently. Andreas sighing next to him and pillowing his head on the blonds chest who let himself fall into the pillow. The older purred like a cat when Kevin buried his hand in his dark locks. Massaging his scalp to get him to relax. Their breakfast was forgotten. 

"So this wasn't a one time thing ??", Andy asked hopefully. He already knew the answer. Had seen it the way Kevin had reacted but he needed verbal confirmation. He was a grown up man who behave like a teenager, Andreas knew that but this was his partner. On and off the court. If they wouldn't function off the court there was no way they would be able to function on the court.

Kevin set up, his hand still in Andreas hair who was draped across his lap like a cat.

"I would never risk our partnership and more importantly our friendship for just a fling, Andy. What I said yesterday is true. I love you. This thing between us is serious and real ok ?? I would never hurt you intentionally. Never."

Andy sighed gently.

"Is this why you never told me that you like me ??"

"Partially and I wasn't sure if you liked me back. I didn't want it to end like…"

Andy sat up too at this point. Kevin was looking at his lap.

"You didn't want it to end like what Kev ??"

Kevin bit his lip. It wasn't his place to tell. It really wasn't. His friend had always been so supportive. 

"I was with someone during my junior career. You have met him. My parents got to know and I lost him. I am over it. It's been nearly 10 years but it still hurts." 

"Kev ?? Babe it won't happen to us. We are older. We have our own lives. We can keep this between us. This is our relationship. No one needs to know."

Kevin smiled gently. Leaning in to press a kiss against his partners lips. It was in these moments that he loved Andreas more and more. Yes he could have told his partner sooner but winning Roland Garros was like the perfect love confession. It had been beautiful. 

"It doesn't matter. He is my past. A beautiful past but you, you are my future. I am looking forward to many more moments with you, partner."

Andreas chest swelled. That word he had dreaded and sometimes even hated had transformed into something else. Something beautiful. Partners on and off the court. Tears were sliding down his cheeks slowly making Kevin sit up alarmed. 

"Baby ?? Baby no. Please stop crying. Did I say something wro-"

Andy had thrown himself at his partner. Hugging him tightly. Perplexed the blond hugged him back. A hand in Andys hair.

"Ich liebe dich."

Kevins shoulders sagged in relief. His partner was ok. 

"Ich liebe dich auch baby."

Andreas had proceeded to sit in his partners lap, his head on Kevins shoulder when he frowned.

"You woke up early to get me those croissants and now they are cold", he pouted disappointed. The bag with flakey goodness was still laying on the floor next to the bin. Grabbing the brown paper bag, Andreas crawled back into bed and sat in his partners lap.

"Did you transform into a cat now ??"

Andreas just laughed and purred in response. He wanted to be as close to his partner as possible. 

"You are the cutest cat ever."

After a while both of them had settled into the covers again. Kissing lazily. They couldn't have had their first kiss in a better location.

Paris was the city of love.

Their love. Nothing would ever take that away from them. The emotions. The blood and sweat. It had been the prefect opportunity. The perfect place. They had time to explore their relationship for now they were content with each others company and love. 

A love that should have bloomed way way sooner but some flowers were a bit slower than others. Kevin was determined to love Andreas the best way he could. 

With that in mind and with the man he loved in his arms Kevin allowed himself to rest.

Being Grand Slam champions was incredible but this relationship was the real trophy.


End file.
